Is This Seat Taken?
by loafbread
Summary: "I wish my daughter was more like you," he said out of nowhere with a frown on his face, Bonnibel stopped playing with her salad and tilted her head in confusion, "Your daughter?" [Bubbline-AU]


"Is this seat taken?" a dark and shrilly voiced asked Bonnibel who was busy eating her salad; she looked up and gulped fast. "Yes, Doc." She smiled at him, trying to ease the nervousness that's been creeping up to her.

She was seated in front of one of the most respected surgeon in the hospital, The Lord of Evil—Hunson Abadeer.

"Rough day I call it?" he asked as he smiled at her but it crept her up more—his smile was sinister like he was trying to suck her soul—she nodded, gathering up the courage to answer his question, "We've been busy at the lab lately," she smiled back at him who nodded.

"Of course, being the only Clinical and Anatomical Pathologist in this hospital requires a lot of time and effort," he muttered as he ate his fries, "How was the specimen I sent you earlier this evening? The one with _teratoma_ ,"

Bonnibel blinked at the sudden question and quickly recalled the tissue that she examined earlier, "I'm certainly sure that it's cancer but I still have to determine what stage it is," she answered—She is a Pathologist who examines tissues and determines what level of disease a person is suffering, sometimes she gets miffed about people talking _shit_ that the only job that a Pathologist would do is to do an autopsy.

Hunson just bobbed his head as they ate together in silence, it was a first—Bonnibel has always been in the lab and it was one of the rare occurrences that she'll be seen in the cafeteria especially at this hour (2:46 AM, she checked) while she doesn't know about the man in front of her. Hunson Abadeer is known as The Lord of Evil, one of those is that he's rumoured to own an underground mafia gang when he was in his teen years, when asked about it, he would just avoid the question and dismissed it. He has an air of mystery around him, what everyone only knew about him is that he's a respected Neurosurgeon, he has a daughter and a wife-and that was it. His life was dull and boring but his patients would always leave his clinic happy since he cured all of them. Some would say that he's practicing voodoo magic and stuff but she never believed it.

"I wish my daughter was more like you," he said out of nowhere with a frown on his face, Bonnibel stopped playing with her salad and tilted her head in confusion, "Your daughter?"

Hunson glanced at her and ate another fry, "My daughter, Marceline—"he started, "pursued a different route," he frowned, "Instead of pursuing medicine like me and her mother, she decided to go for music." He sighed, "We couldn't stop her even though it's against my orders—she decided to go for it."

Bonnibel Bubblegum nodded in understanding, _it must have been hard for him_ , she thought—all her life she'd been living, _no, exceeding_ , the expectations to her by her parents and relatives—and at the age of 25 she accomplished all of it.

"it must have been hard," she said, trying to comfort the middle aged man who nodded. "It was," he bobbed his head, "It was really hard accepting but later on I got the hang of it, I'm actually really proud of where she is right now." He smiled fondly and all the creepiness Bonnibel felt when Hunson seated across her was now gone, "She's actually happy with the direction of her life and all that me and her mother could do is to support her."

Bonnibel nodded in fondness, unlike her, her parents always supports her whatever she was doing or whatever it is that she's into. It must have been hard for her—being pressured since both of your parents are well-known doctors in the country.

"At least she's happy, Doc," she said in sympathy at the devastated father who nodded, "Of course, that's what matters when you're a parent," he laughed when his eyes widened at the entrance area of the cafeteria. Bonnibel spun her head to look at Hunson's direction and swore to glob that she saw the most _beautiful_ human being on Earth.

This person was wearing a black leather jacket, underneath it was a white crisp shirt that's been neatly tucked in a tattered jeans with black red boots, red scarf that's been neatly wrapped around her neck, her midnight hair that sways with her as she walked towards their direction—green eyes just like Hunson's were now boring into hers as she stopped by at their table.

"Hey dad," she greeted him, her voice was husky, calm, and isn't shrilly like her father's, "I brought you food since you called mom and said that this is the only time that you have your break." She said as she dropped a paper bag at their table.

Hunson smiled and patted the seat next to him, "Come, sit—we were just talking about you." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes at him, now that she was sitting next to Hunson—they both look alike—they share the same grin and facial features except for Marceline's complexion.

"This is Dr. Bonnibel Bubblegum, our Pathologist," he introduced her and she smiled at her—trying to hide the fact that she was blushing at the sight of Marceline.

"Pleased to meet you," she offered her hand at Marceline who grinned at her, "Same to you," she shook her hand and noticed that it was cold; it must have been because she was outside.

"You're a Pathologist huh," Marceline said as she leaned back on the seat, Bonnibel nodded.

Marceline then grinned, "Must have been nice examining tissues under the microscope and especially when your patients don't complain," she laughed which made Bonnibel giggle; "I guess that's a plus for being a Pathologist."

Marceline nodded and then looked at her dad, "What time will you be out?" Hunson opened the container containing the food and frowned, "I have four major surgeries in an hour, I think I'll be home tomorrow."

Marceline nodded, "Okay, do you want me to take your laundry home?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry for being a bother, Doc." Marceline said as she walked side-by-side with the beautiful pink haired doctor who waved her hand dismissively at her, "It's okay, we're not that really busy at this hour anyway," she ended with a _psh_ and smiled, "Here's your father's office." They both stopped walking when they ended up in front of a door with silver lining at its edges; her father's name was on the nameplate hanging freely at the top.

"Thanks, Doc." Marceline rubbed the back of her neck, "Bonnie," Bubblegum said, "Just Bonnie."

Marceline bobbed her head, "Bonnie," she repeated, "That's really cute." She smiled and it made Bubblegum blush, "I'll get going then," Bonnie said as she smiled at Marceline and turned her back at her—when she was about to round a corner, she was called by Marceline who jogged up to her.

"Can I ask you out sometime?"

Bonnibel giggled, "I was waiting for you to ask me," she winked at her as she took Marceline's wrist and wrote her number at the back of her palm, "Call me, Abadeer." She winked at her and continued walking towards the laboratory section of the hospital with a smile imprinted on her face.

Dr. Abadeer is right, his daughter is amazing- and beautiful too.


End file.
